Erinnere meinen letzten!
by karamell
Summary: „Erinnere meinen letzten, Petunia!“ ruft die Stimme in ihren Träumen und jetzt, da sie schläft und sich die Barrieren in ihrem Kopf lockern, [...] jetzt endlich tut sie es. Sie erinnert sich.


Im englischen Original heißt es „Remember my last" was in „Denk an meinen letzten" übersetzt wurde. Ich war so frei es in „Erinnere meinen letzten" zu ändern, weil ‚erinnern' ein viel hübscheres Wort ist als ‚denken' und außerdem habe ich gedacht, es würde tatsächlich so heißen, als ich die Idee zu diesem One-shot bekam und wurde erst eines besseren belehrt, als ich nachgeschlagen habe.

Die kursiv gedruckten Textstellen stammen aus „Ein Sommernachtstraum" von Shakespeare, allerdings habe ich es mir erlaubt, die Reihenfolge ein wenig zu ändern, damit es passt, außerdem habe ich ein paar Mal ‚Ihr' und ‚du' geändert.

„Erinnere meinen letzten, Petunia!" ruft die Stimme aus dem scharlachroten Umschlag und hallt mit unheilschwangerer Schärfe durch die Küche. Auf dem Tisch verkohlen die Reste des Briefes zu Asche, während Petunia wimmernd auf einem Stuhl zusammensinkt, die Hände vor das Gesicht gepresst.

„Erinnere meinen letzten, Petunia!" ruft die Stimme in ihren Gedanken, als sie eine Stunde später vor dem Badezimmerspiegel steht, mit zitternden Fingern die Cremedose öffnet und sich das kalkfarbene Weiß ihrer Wangen mit dem milchigen Weiß der Creme vermengt.

„Erinnere meinen letzten, Petunia!" ruft die Stimme in ihren Träumen und jetzt, da sie schläft und sich die Barrieren in ihrem Kopf lockern, jetzt, da Vernons scharfe Augen geschlossen sind und sie nicht länger beobachten, jetzt endlich tut sie es.

Sie erinnert sich.

Sie erinnert sich an den süßlich-herben Geruch des Krankenhauses, an den klebrigen Kunststoffstuhl, auf dem sie wartet und an das blasse, erschöpfte Gesicht des Arztes, der sagt: „Petunia Evans? Du hast ein kleines Schwesterchen bekommen."

An die winzige Stirn, in tiefe Runzeln gelegt, das kleine Näschen, die Lippen, runde Babybäckchen und feine, rote Löckchen. An das Gefühl der bedingungslosen Liebe und dem Wunsch, dieses hilflose, winzige Geschöpf zu beschützen vor der Welt dort draußen, die so viele Gefahren birgt.

_Wie kunstbegabte Götter schufen wir_

_Mit unsern Nadeln eine Blume beide,_

_Nach einem Muster und auf einem Sitz._

Sie erinnert sich an das glückliche Glucksen, als kleine Kinderhände nach ihren blonden Locken greifen und daran ziehen und an das vergnügte Quietschen, als sie ihnen stattdessen lieber einen bunten Stoffball entgegen hält. An den unendlichen Stolz, als sie den dunkelblauen Kinderwagen durch die Straße schiebt und eine alte Dame sich hinüber beugt und sagt: „Du hast aber ein niedliches kleines Schwesterchen."

_Ein Liedchen wirbelnd, beid in einem Ton,_

_Als wären unsre Hände, Stimmen, Herzen_

_Einander einverleibt._

Sie erinnert sich an traurige, grüne Augen, die ihr dabei zusehen, wie sie sich ihren bunten Schulranzen auf den Rücken setzt und an den enttäuschten Klang der Stimme: „Tuni, warum darfst du schon in die Schule gehen und ich nicht?" An die weichen, roten Locken, die sie mit ihrer Hand zerwuschelt, als sie sagt: „Du darfst auch, aber erst in drei Jahren. Aber wenn du magst, können wir heute Nachmittag spielen, du wärst in der Schule und ich bin der Lehrer." – „Und was soll ich den ganzen Morgen machen, ganz allein? Ohne dich?"

_So wuchsen wir_

_Zusammen, einer Doppelkirsche gleich,_

_Zum Schein getrennt, doch in der Trennung eins._

Sie erinnert sich an den ängstlichen Blick, als das Nachbarskind behauptet, in St. Barbara würden sie die neuen Schüler am ersten Tag in die Mülltonnen stecken und an die Erleichterung, die die Angst vertreibt, als sie sagt: „Keine Angst, Lily. Niemand krümmt dir auch nur ein Haar, solange ich deine Schwester bin."

_Zwei holde Beeren, einem Stiel entwachsen,_

_Dem Scheine nach zwei Körper, doch ein Herz._

Sie erinnert sich an das Rascheln von Papier, als ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament aus einem Umschlag gezogen wird, an die Stirn, die sich in immer tiefere Falten legt, während die Augen über den Brief fahren, an die fassungslose Stimme, die sagt: „Ich bin eine Hexe." An den Stich, der durch ihr Herz fährt, an den Kloß in ihrem Hals und an die trockene Kehle, als sie fragt: „Gehst du jetzt nicht mit mir zusammen nach St. Barbara?"

_Zwei Schildern eines Wappens glichen wir,_

_Die friedlich stehn, gekrönt von einem Helm._

Sie erinnert sich an die scharlachrote Dampflok, an ein unsicher blickendes Paar Augen, dass fahrig den Bahnsteig auf und ab gleitet. An schweißnasse Hände, die die ihren umklammern und ein kaum hörbares Flüstern: „Ich will nicht fort, Tuni." An tränennasse Wangen, die sich gegen ihr Gesicht drücken, an Arme, die ihre Schultern umschlingen, an Blicke, die sich ein letztes Mal treffen, ehe der Zug in die Kurve geht und verschwindet.

_Und nun zerreißt du so die alte Liebe?_

Sie erinnert sich an die weichen, weißen Federn der Eule, die ihr den Brief bringt, an die brennenden Augen, die nicht weinen dürfen, als sie lesen: „... bleibe ich über Weihnachten in Hogwarts..." An das ausgelassene Lachen, die fröhliche Stimme, die berichtet, von langweiligem Unterricht, der so spannend klingt, von Abenteuern, die wie aus Büchern scheinen. An das Zischen, mit dem die Teetasse sich in eine graugescheckte Ratte verwandelt.

_Verstandest du, verschworst mit diesen dich, um mich zu necken mit so schnödem Spott?_

Sie erinnert sich an die glitzernden, grünen Augen, die zu schwimmen beginnen, an die erstickte Stimme, die fragt: „Warum kann es nicht wie früher sein?" An den Schmerz in ihrer Unterlippe, als sich ihre Zähne mit aller Kraft hineinsenken, an die eigenartige Härte, die sie in ihrem Innern spürt, als sie sagt: „Weil wir keine Kinder mehr sind. Oder vielleicht kannst du mit deinem lächerlichen Stab sogar das, uns in Kinder zurück verwandeln?"

_Das ist nicht freundschaftlich, _

_Das ist nicht jungfräulich; _

_und mein Geschlecht sowohl wie ich _

_darf dich darüber schelten, _

_Obschon die Kränkung mich allein betrifft._

Sie erinnert sich an das sanfte Gelb des Briefumschlages, an das Knistern, als sie ihn öffnet und die Karte herausholt, an die geschwungenen, smaragdgrünen Buchstaben: „Lily Evans & James Potter..." An das Klappern des Mülleimerdeckels, als er gierig das zusammengeknüllte gelbe Papier verschlingt. An Vernons verwirrte Stimme, die fragt: „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Petunia, Liebes?" Und an ihr fahriges Nicken, das viel zu hastig ist, um glaubhaft zu wirken.

_Sind alle Heimlichkeiten, die wir teilten,_

_Der Schwestertreu Gelübde, jene Stunden,_

_Wo wir den raschen Tritt der Zeit verwünscht,_

_Wie sie uns schied: o alles nun vergessen?_

_Die Schulgenossenschaft, die Kinderunschuld?_

Und, natürlich, erinnert sie sich an seinen letzten.

An die kleine, weiche Hand, die ihn umklammert, die großen, grünen Augen, die sie besser als alles andere kennt, obwohl sie sie nie zuvor gesehen hat. An das Zittern ihrer Hände, als sie ihn liest, den letzten. „...muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Ihre Schwester Lily und ihr Mann James gestern Nacht in ihrem Haus in Godric's Hollow getötet wurden..." An das Rascheln, als ihr das Pergament aus den Fingern gleitet.

An ihre Augen, die trocken bleiben.

An ihre Augen, die keine Träne vergießen.

Keine einzige.

Als Petunia erwacht, erinnert sie sich nicht an ihrem Traum. Doch sie fühlt sich erschöpft und leer; die Nacht hat ihr kaum Erholung gebracht. Gähnend schlüpft sie in Pantoffeln und Morgenmantel, verlässt auf leisen Sohlen das Schlafzimmer, um Vernon nicht zu wecken und schleicht hinüber zum Bad. Das grelle Licht der Neonröhre blendet sie für einen Augenblick, doch als sich ihre Sicht in den Spiegel klärt, erschrickt sie. Ihr Gesicht ist blass, fast schon bleich und aus mitten dieses kränklichen Antlitzes sehen ihr zwei Augen entgegen; Aufgequollene, rotgeränderte, nass glänzende Augen.

Augen, die aussehen, als hätten sie geweint.


End file.
